FABLE MY WAY A NEW JOURNEY, PART2
by Marcel Hyuga
Summary: this time marcel and peter find out that they are prodigys along with their new companian vevek. they are trying to seek out and recruit the final prodigy.please read and have leave a good review. thanks


**FABLE MY WAY PART2!**

* * *

me: hey its me and the crew again! for those of you who were waiting for the sequel to my first story **fable my way a tragedy, part1 **heres part 2 comin atcha! 

vevek: yeah even though austin and i weren't in the first part maybe we'll be in the second part. right austin?

austin: shut up loser i wouldn't wanna be in a story with you if it were the last story on earth.

peter: hey austin! be nice to vevek.

austin: why do you stand up for that loser he's not worth it!

peter: come on austin! you don't mean that your just trying to be cool asswhole!like you always try to, what im saying is just lighten up ok?

me: seriously austin! he's trying to be friends with you why can't you be friends with him?

austin:(hmph)

me: oh guys i got a question.

peter: alright what is it?

me: how do you spell way without the f?

austin:... there's no f in way duh...

peter/vevek:**HAHAHAHAHA!**

austin:...oh haha very funny.

me: haha get there's no f'in way. well anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

**A new beginning chapter3(continued)**

* * *

_to really understand this part of the story you will have to read the first part of the story just a little reminder for you readers out there

* * *

_

_4 years later_

_saddly peter and i spent these past 4 years after the village burned running, hunting, searching and stealing to stay alive. we stole some books from a elderly mage to keep ourselves civilized and up to date and learned some simple spells to help us on our everyday chores. i was at a stand still and lost track of our targets, i felt so bad._

"I'm sorry peter i lost track of the bandits..." "dude don't beat yourself up about it we'll find them sooner or later, we always do thunder! "oh shit, marcel look out!" uuuugh oww! where the hell did that come from, it was a lightning spell and a powerful one too! GIVE BACK THOSE MAGICAL SPELL BOOKS YOU THIEVES! boomed a mysterious voice.

"Ok, ok here just calm down you boomy voice...thing. (aims at the trees with wicked sneer on face) fire!" peter says in a sneaky voice. a plume of fire bursts from his hand and hits the target dead on. after the flames cleared we saw a man in the tree's with a purpletransparent shield around him.peter drew his carefully carvedmaple bowmadewith thesinew of the strongest flax around. I drew my shimmering steel blade forged with the purest iron in the world, along with my shield carved of the same material as petersbow.

The air was thick with suspence as we both preparedour attacks. all of the sudden the man in the tree started laughing! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LAUGHING IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, FOOL!"peter screamed at the top of his lungs."you guys are soooooo funny you think you have a chance to beat my with those of of style weapons!" mocked the mysterious voice."at least we can try!"i replied back. "i will not kill youmy master wishes to meet with you two. follow me.""why should we follow you?" "because you future depends on it, and it's probably much better than what you guys have been doing for 4 years, trust me." "pssst marcel what do you think should we follow him, it may be a trap you know"."yeah i know... but it's the best choice we have. ok...umm what's your name? "vevek i think..." "well vevek lead on."

Even though vevek looked a little dim he was very intelligent when he needs to be. so we followed vevek for what seemed like hours before we came to this huge castle with these big mustcular guards standing in front on the gate. the sight was soo amazing my mouth dropped and my eye's turned into big manga eyes. i looked at peter and his mouth was open too but he had a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth."

"**open the gates!**" vevek yelled to a guard in the watchtower. the mightly gates creaked open and inside was the coolest training grounds i've ever laid eyes on! there were warriors left and right greeting us as we walk by, still following vevek we headed to the master warrior vevek refered to him as. " here we are master here are the uhh...umm people you wanted me to bring you". "thank you vevek you may leave now". as peter and i watched vevek leave the room.

the master warrior started to tell us of a great prodigy actually 4 prodigy's that end up saving the world from the evil that it bares. "you must seek out and destroy the evil that threatens the world, i know, i know, your thinking how can we save the wourld we're just kids, well i am prepared for that...

* * *

**recruitment drive! chapter4**

* * *

_It came as a real shocker when we first heard about of fate, our destiny now our hearts are filled with the hope that i can see my family again and peter can be world famous. either way we stick together. when we heardthe 4 prodigy's we thought of the great adventures wewould have,and good times, but any great adventure will have to have blood, sweat, and mutany read on to find out what happens next!_

After another year of intense training at the warrior's guild we felt that we could accomplish anything that the guild master could throw at us. or did we? yawn. ahh..."morning peter". "morning marcel", **"hi guys!". WAAAAAAAHH.** "holy crap vevek you scared the shit out of us!"screamed peter."you'll never guess what we're going to do today, go on guess, guess!" hmm let me guess train some more like we've done for the past year!." ye-no, we aregoing to find the final prodigy and save the world from the great evil that it bares...**wont that be fuuuuun?."** peter grumbled uncomfortably as we packed our belongings in the caravan. i looked in the front where the horse should be, but there was no horse.

instead there was a blue oxen that looked like a ball with horns, i could barely see the feet it was so fat." what is this thing, and how the hell is it going to get past 3 horse power?" i asked. "like this"vevek answered he slapped the...thing in the ass, and it sped at least 10 horse power around the yard. peter and my mouth dropped in amazment. "see?". "yeah i saw it but i don't belive it" said peter.

well everything was packed and i still couldn't belive that that fat ass bull sped 10 horse power around the yard. but we were on our way to the great land of the shinobi. the land where anything can happen, a land of great skill and ninjas training to make a living. our mission...find the last prodigy. as soon as we did that part we would begin our journey to stop the evil that threatens the earth.

It seemed like days dragged on, nothing to do exept sleep and enjoy the views. but on the...2nd day i think, we stopped in a small town named oakvale. veveksaid that he had some minor business to take care of and that we should find out some info on the shinobi, he gave us 50,000 gold each to spend on clothes or weapons.

"hey marcel im gonna go to the archery shop ok?" "yeah that's fine ill head over and see what's at the warriors shop". so peter went west tward the archery shop and i went east to the warriors shop, with 1,000 gold to spend i had to make some good choices."may i see the store list please? the shop owner give my a small pamphlet showing thier belongings, lets see.

the line of armors goes in this order;bright plate, dark plate, andmystical plate. a mystical plate is enchanted armor, it's the strongest and lightest. it also allows a shield spell called barrier."ill take full bright plate please". the shop manager hands me a box of bright plated armor. "let's see i spent 20,000 gold and i have 30,000 left. just enough to buy a shield and sword! "i'll take your strongest and lightest sword you've got.hehands me a beautilfully carved sword. the hilt is made of the dragonscale the hardest substance on earth!"

"thanks, so how much?" "well scince your the only one in all my days of keeping this sword, can actually weild it with no trouble, you must b good stuff,"i'll tell you what...if you perform a task for me i will give you this sword free of charge." thatis an offer that i can't take up, what's your task?"go out with this sword and bring back to me the pelt of a...balverine."he said hopefully. i felt my heart skip a beat. i had heard that balverines where vicious beasts that showed no mercy and were near impossible for any commoner to kill. they were said to be rejects from hell itself."alright" i replied. im gonna reget this...

* * *

**hells heartbeat chapter5**

* * *

_I had no sense of what i was thinking right then! but the sword was sooo nice and i was the only one that could decently weild it. i was to bring back a pelt of a balverine, that would mean that i would have to sneak into balverine territory catch one off gaurd and strike! in other word i would sneak into hell tap the devil on the soulder and ask him to kill himself... it's the same exact thing!_

* * *

**thank you for reading another part of FABLE MY WAY! please leave a review and have a nice day!**


End file.
